The Legend of Fortress: Wind Waker
by Tatergattler
Summary: Blu Team has defeated RED but a more dangerous threat is rising, engineer and his wacky inventions send the team to the Great Sea where Link has taken major and possibly life threating injuries, medic's medi-gun is destroyed, how will Blu team cope with this craziness? Rated T For Team Fortress 2 and mild craziness that will be added later on!
1. Meet the Hype Module!

**The Legend of Fortress; The Wind Waker**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING FROM TF2 OR THE LEGEND OF ZELDA SEIRIES!(or any other random junk I stuff in here) THIS IZ A PARODY!**

**Hey! Welcome to the second fic I could wait to get started, that will NOT mean however, that 'The Lightest Footstep' will go unacknowledged. Jus some pre-story backup; In the crazy world of valve, Blu (Builder's League United) has captured every control point worth capping and this first chapter is told during the leasure time in PL_Badwater and will for the only time be told in a first person prospective as Austin, the Scout.**

**Chapter 1: Meet the Hype Module**

I sighed to myself and took a swig of Bonk, it's been nearly 2 months since RED's defeat in CP_Badlands, and I could tell nothing exiting was going to happen for quite a while. Everyone was doing their own thing that they normally did; Jack, The Sharpshot of the group was down in the shooting range, Bobby Gunnz, the Demo? Well err... let's just say he's gonna have a bad hangover tomorrow... Colton, Engineer was busy on trying to figure out new, awesome, and fun ways to kill other people. Burns? Well he's trying to set a comic book on fire with his 'Pyrokenissis' as I have called it. Tyler, the Soldier was busy talking to his heads (Look back to 'Meet the Soldier') . Dane the Heavy weight of the group was sleeping on the couch, his snores almost shaking the entire base down. Spears, our Medic locked himself in his lab while trying to upgrade his medi-gun. And Ryan, the spy was busy trying to distract a busy Jack as best he could.

I got up to throw the empty can away and was stopped by Spears.

"Austin! I've been looking for you." he held up something resembling a quick-fix

"And that was supposed to do?" I asked

"That's what I came here to find out! I need someone we don't need." he pointed the modded medi-gun at me

"Umm are you 100% sure this is safe?"

"I HAVE NO IDEA!" he yelled, while I face-palmed.

"Ok fine! Do it already, I'll respawn anyways." He pushed forward the lever and I felt like I just drank over 9001 cans of bonk, one after the other.

"AH! CALM DOWN!" the medic yelled, and reluctantly pulled the lever back to position I was in mid air when he did this and I fell flat on my face. The crazed german looked at his new invention and tried it on Dane, who never woke up cuz he's Dane, what else do you have to say bout that? Heavy immediately sat up as straight a arrow and started to bounce around. Spears looked happily at his new weapon and christened it; 'Hype Module'


	2. ZAP, POOF, PLOP!

**The Legend of Fortress; The Wind Waker**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY THING FROM TF2 OR THE LEGEND OF ZELDA SEIRIES!(or any other random junk I stuff in here) THIS IZ A PARODY!**

**Sorry for the long update it's just that I was busy with my other stories so let's get back to the chase shall we? Sorry for the short chapter...**

**ZAP, POOF, PLOP!**

Colton was busy working on a teleporter that recharged faster than the current level three he had while Spears snuck up on him. The mischievous medic released the hype beam on the engineer and he instantly went 2X speed building, faster than he could ever wish for. When spears built up a uber he popped it creating a tornado of metal and lots of noise that attracted the entire team.

"Um Doc?" Austin asked

"Don't worry comrade, Colton vill be fine."

"I dunno bout that" he said looking to the over active engineer. When spears finaly pulled the plug on the Hype Module, Colton was just screwing in the last bolt.

"Oh hey y'all!" He said when he looked behind himself "Whacha doin' in mah lab?"

"Err what's that" Jack pointed to the contraption.\

"This heres the new telepoter! Recharges in half-a-second!" he said not knowing the quick topic change "why would we need another tele?" Austin asked

"Well, instead of walking we just teleport!" Colton fliped a switch and the thing roared to life and it can teleport more than one person at a time! This is one of my better machines i've made! Come on now! Every one on! I am very certain it works!" reluctantly everyone got on and the engi hit a switch, the last thing everyone heard was a zap, a poof and, a plop.


	3. We Ain't In Badwater Anymore

The Legend of Fortress: Wind Waker

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TF2 OR LEGEND OF ZELDA RELATED!...darn...I'll take a Scattergun though!...oh..fine...**

* * *

**Tatergattler here! Sorry for the longest update known in history but I've been busy with onther Stories (ONE to be exact...) And Sorry for the shortest Chapters in history...was a bit lazy with that...**

* * *

**Classes:  
Scout: Austin  
Soldier: Tyler  
Pyro: Burns  
Demo: Bobby  
Heavy: Dane  
Engineer: Colton  
Sniper: Jack  
Medic: Spears  
Spy: Ryan**

* * *

**Chapter 3: We Ain't In Badwater Anymore...**

A loud splash woke Scout, he was a pretty light sleeper anyways...Quickly getting up and checking his suroundings he made a quick conclusion: "We Ain't In Badwater Anymore" All around him was wodden huts, either Engi's Teleporter malfunctioned, or it was so powerful, it sent him back in time...He turned his attention to the small young gal that was running down a path, along with a big burly guy that reminded him of Dane...Where was the others anyways? He looked aorund...nope...not here...The girl knowticed him and ran over to talk...

"What are you doing? Standing there, watching everything happen? That kid fell off that cliff!" She pointed to a tall cliff that would make Mann Manor ashamed... "Help me get him out of the water!" She pointed to a still body in the rippling water...oh...

"Err...Yea, gotcha!" Austin quickly ran over and pulled the blonde out of the water, he seemed to be out cold... Scout knowticed something... Everything looked cartoony...Even himself! 'I hope I'm not seein' Pyroland...' He thought... "Yo, Who are you anyways?" He asked the girl...

"Is that any of your Bussiness?" She gave him a poisonous glare...Scout only Shrugged...

"Kay, then have it your way, girl.."

"Don't call me girl! I'm Tetra, Leader of these Pirates! I betcha you don't wanna mess with our guys!" Scout smiled...

"Eh, I've had worse..." He felt around for his Scattergun...but didn't find it... "Wha? Where is it?!" His Pistol was missing also...the only thing he had was the Crit-a-cola, Bonk!, And his infamous bat...so he pulled it out... "I've batted in lotta heads wit' dis one!" She only Scoffed..

"Your gonna try and beat me with a round sword?"

"Dis ain't a sword pally!" A new voice came into the conversation...

"ungh...Aryll...kidnapped...must...save..." Both looked over the the blonde who seemed to be muttering in his sleep...

"Who dis Aryll?" He asked, Tetra only shrugged...

"I don't know it must have been that girl that was taken by that big bird...Might as well take him back to his hut..." Scout only nodded before wandering off to find the correct house...after finding the right one he brought the boy in to be treated...whose name was Link according to the elderly lady inside...after filling Scout and Link's Grandma in on the details, Grandma asked Scout if he could go save Aryll...who, with a little bit of convincing abliged to do so...after getting a shield as means of defense, Both Tetra and Austin walked outside...

"Well...Where was she taken anyways?" Scout asked...A Winged man flew down to answer his question...

"I do belilve that Aryll was taken by the bird to a dark place, far to the north of here, a place known as.. The Forsaken Fortress...Tetra had a average reaction while Scout only had a poker face...

"You mind givn' me a map? I dunno where I am..." Both gave him a suprised look... "I guess I'll hafta explain.." After a couple minutes the others knew his side of the story...

"Well...Your on Outset Island, A quiet little island in the southern part of the Great Sea...I wish I could give you a map but I lack the paper to do so...Miss Tetra, could you give Scout a ride to the Forsaken Fortress?"

"Well..Fine...But you know" She turned to Austin... "We're Pirates..ya know..Terrors of the sea? We Won't tolerate crying on our ship!"

"Nah, don't worry bout me...I've died...umm...50 times already!" Both gave him a confused look... "We Have dis miricle machine dat Engi made called 'Respawn' It brings ya back to life afta you die..." Both just shrugged...

"Well get on the ship, We'll leave in 'round...a minute or so..." Scout did as told and got on the Ship...

"[Sigh] What did I get myself into?"

* * *

**Hey there! It's been about time I updated this! I hope you enjoied this and come back for more sooner or later!**

**~Tatergattler, Your Author in Training**


End file.
